powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Airwave Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the oscillation waves of air. A combination of Air and Sound Manipulation. Also Called * Sonic Wind Manipulation Capabilities The user can control the ratio between air pressure and sound waves, causing air molecules to vibrate at proportional magnitude of the ratio. This allows the user to create and control supersonic air currents. It also allows the user to transmit and control sound within the atmosphere. By increasing the air ratio to 100% (and reducing sound to 0%) one can fire off highly condensed blunt blasts of air capable of shattering rocks and deflecting weapons. At sufficient levels, the airwaves produces a blast overpressure, or high-energy-impulse noise, which is the sharp instantaneous rise in ambient atmospheric pressure, enough to cause critical or even lethal effects. Since the air acts as a medium for the sound vibrations, the user does not need to worry about having no medium for the airwaves to travel through. Due to the vibrations being capable of traveling from one medium to another, the airwaves cannot be blocked easily. What normally blocks sonic waves and vibrations may be shattered by the high-pressurized air currents, allowing the vibrations to continue towards the target, increasing the range and lethality of the ability, while conversely what blocks the air currents is shattered by the sonic vibrations. In essence, this ability creates atmospheric air pressure to allow sound waves to travel through, overcoming the weakness of vacuum, while increasing in strength and versatility by adding air pressure into the sound waves. Applications * Air Manipulation by controlling high-frequency air currents. ** Air Attacks *** Crushing by using high-pressurized and supersonic velocity airwaves to crush the target, hard and fast. *** Disintegration by firing powerful shock waves that can blow the flesh off the opponents. *** Razor Wind of supersonic speed and increased sharpness due to vibrations. *** Tornado Creation of supersonic speed and vibration combined with rotation to cause immense damage. *** Fire off supersonic air blasts. * Air-Sound Aura by coating oneself or others with a dense and high frequency shell. ** Elemental Healing by using high-frequency vibrations to revitalize the body, while air pressure to pump out unnecessary materials such as toxins and increase blood flow for metabolism. ** Due to intense density and high frequency vibrations, the armor of airwaves can be very difficult, if not impossible, to penetrate. ** Supernatural Strength/Tactile Telekinesis by using a combination of air pressure and sound oscillation to move heavy objects and strike much harder with ease. * Ride airwaves for supersonic/hypersonic movements. ** Flash Step ** Supersonic Flying * Solidify airwaves to create very dense and high-frequency constructs. ** Creating blades of extreme sharpness due to vibrations. ** Create powerful explosives with pressurized air and sound waves to cause detonation. ** Deoxygenation by solidifying airwaves so that there is no breathable gaseous oxygen. ** Sonokinetic Constructs by using air as medium. * Sound Manipulation ** Death Inducement by increasing the sound levels to lethal levels. ** Enhanced Hearing to the point of eavesdropping without letting others hear what is amplified. ** Enhanced Touch by sensing changes and disturbances within airwaves, serving as both a sonar and movement detector. ** Sound Amplification by increasing airwave vibrations. ** Sound Attacks ** Sonic Boom/Thunder Generation by producing a high-energy-impulse noise, which is the sharp instantaneous rise in ambient atmospheric pressure, enough to cause critical or even lethal effects. ** Sound Nullification/Absorption by stilling the airwave vibrations. ** Vertigo Inducement by directing airwaves into the opponent's eardrums. ** Voice Projection by transferring and receiving airwaves, controlling the frequency so only selected individuals can hear it. * Vibration Manipulation: ** Defense Break by shattering all matter. ** Ground Liquification by implanting airwaves into the earth. ** Shattering by matching the vibration frequency of the target object. Associations * Air Generation * Elemental Recomposition * Frequency Manipulation * Pressure Manipulation * Soundwave Generation * Vibration Manipulation * Wave Manipulation Known Users Manga/Anime * Zaku Abumi (Naruto) * Seth Nightroad (Trinity Blood) Comics/Animation * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Ultimate Echo Echo (Ben 10) * Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) * Wind Dancer (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Ultimate_Echo_Echo's_Sound.png|Ultimate Echo Echo (Ben 10) can produce airwaves, as his sound abilities can be used even in the vacuum of space. File:Wind_Dancer_Listening_to_Air_Vibrations.jpg|Wind Dancer (Marvel Comics) amplifying air molecule vibrations to eavesdrop at long distances. File:Black_Bolt_screaming.jpg|Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) produces very powerful airwaves that can even devastate the surface of the moon in the vacuum of space. File:Zaku_Softens_Ground_with_Airwaves.png|Zaku (Naruto) using airwaves to soften the ground via high pressure liquefaction. File:Zaku_Deflects_Kunai.png|Zaku (Naruto) increasing air pressure to 100% and reducing sound waves to 0% to create blunt air blasts that can deflect kunai. File:Extreme_Decapitating_Airwaves.png|Zaku (Naruto) adding more pressure into his blasts to strengthen his airwaves, enough to level a forest area. Category:Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Combinations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Rare Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sound Powers